1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved power unit support structure.
2. Description of Background Art
A known support structure for a vehicle drive source uses rubber mount apparatuses on the right and left sides of a vehicle frame to attach an engine thereon (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3522834)
FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent No. 3522834 shows that support brackets 2f, 2r are mounted on a right and left side of a vehicle body frame F, respectively, and a lower portion of an engine E is attached to the support brackets 2f, 2r via rubber mount apparatuses ML, MR.
Rotational vibration is generated in the engine E because of torque fluctuations occurring from rotation of a crankshaft. Displacement of the rotational vibration of the engine E becomes greater at greater distances from a center of the rotational vibration. The support brackets 2f, 2r displace greatly at a location far away from the center of the rotational vibration (e.g., a center of gravity of the engine E). This results in the vehicle body frame F being largely vibrated.